


</3

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: I want to rebel with you.





	</3

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit and feelings turned into this.

Your hands slide up my thin arms, fingers trace my collar bones. Your hands gently cup my puffy cheeks, you softly caress them with your thumbs. Last week you told me you loved me. It wasn't the first time and it was most certainly not the last. I didn't believe you, not at first, but i didn't tell you that. I don't want you to be upset.

I often wonder if the words will ever lose their meaning with how often you recite them to me. They haven't. In the early hours of dawn, when it's cold outside and the bed is warm. Eventually, i found myself saying it too.

They're like reminders sometimes, the way you say it. Like i might forget. Which is true, to an extent. I am very forgetful. I am… insecure. I need reassurance. You do just that. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you. I love you. You brush your thumb brushes against my lips, I smile behind it. You're standing so close. Its comfortable. I don't want this to end.

I love you. You don't always tell me with your words, but rather with your actions. When i'm anxious, when i'm scared, you squeeze my hand silently. For a moment, everything is alright. When we’re in public, all eyes on us. Their eyes, the judging, hateful, disgusted, but your eyes will never betray me. You squeeze my hand in spite of them all. I love you. I want to rebel with you. I want to return the favor.

Your hands caress my arms again as you pull me in for a kiss- or i thought it was a kiss- it's a hug. This would be fine too. You bury your head in the crook of my neck and you squeeze, you squeeze and you squeeze hard. Harder than you've ever my hands. At some point i must have wrapped my arms around you because i'm squeezing too. I love you.

You shake. You shake and i find myself shaking too. The tears that have oh so silently slipped down your face meet my shirt. We can't stay here anymore. It feels like we can't stay anywhere. It's hard for you too sometimes, i know but it isn't always the first thing on my mind. I'm sorry. My shirt is wet.

Your hair is unusually soft today, i observe as i cradle your skull. I know i had trouble saying it before but i can say it too. I can. I will. I love you.

I love you. I love you, i love you iloveyou-

We can't stay here anymore but when we meet again, I will never let go of your hand, I promise. I will wait an eternity for you. We’ve done it before, we can do it again. And we again, are pulled apart by the outside forces, relentless. You drag yourself away as you're meant to. Struggling makes it worse, we learnt that last time. I watch you fade into the distance as i'm left behind again. I have to wait an eternity.

… 

I love you, a whisper to no one, a whisper no one hears. Except you. I love you too.


End file.
